olympicfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Beijing 2008
| Officially opened by = President Hu Jintao | w:Athlete's Oath|Athlete's Oath = Zhang Yining | w:Judge's Oath|Judge's Oath = Huang Liping | Olympic Torch = Li Ning }} The 2008 Summer Olympics, officially known as the XXIX Olympic Summer Games, were celebrated in Beijing, People's Republic of China from August 8 through August 24. The opening ceremony started at 08:08:08 pm CST (12:08:08 UTC) at the Beijing National Stadium. Venues New competition venues Existing competition venues Temporary Competition Venues Competition venues outside Beijing Controversies, Embarrassments, and Scandals Torch relay * Torch relay a 'public relations nightmare' (CNN) Censorship * IOC gave nod to website censorship (Toronto Star) * Tessa Jowell condemns Chinese assault on ITN journalist as 'ugly breach' (Times Online UK; Tessa Jowell is a British MP and Minister of the Olympics for the UK) ** Chinese police rough up British TV reporter (The Olympian, McClatchy Newspapers) Opening ceremony * Beijing Olympic 2008 opening ceremony giant firework footprints 'faked' (Telegraph UK) * Blue Screen of Death Strikes Bird's Nest During Opening Ceremonies Torch Lighting (Gizmodo) * Olympic girl seen but not heard (CNN) Human rights * China's un-Olympic human rights record (Calgary Herald) * Crackdown continues for Chinese human rights activists, with no Olympic truce during games (Reporters sans frontieres aka Reporters without borders) * Beijing Olympics 2008: Elderly evicted women given labour sentence (Guardian UK) Age falsification * Teeny-Tiny Matter of Age for China’s Gymnasts (NY Times) * China accused of putting forward Olympic gymnasts who are too young to compete (Daily Mail UK) Medals #United States of America 36 Gold, 38 Silver and 36 Bronze. 110 Medals #China 51 Gold, 21 Silver and 28 Bronze. 100 Medals. #Russia 23 Gold, 21 Silver and 28 Bronze. 72 Total #Great Britain 19 Gold, 13 Silver and 15 Bronze. 47 Total. #Australia 14 Gold, 15 Silver and 17 Bronze. 46 Total. #Germany 16 Gold, 10 Silver and 15 Bronze. 41 Total. #France 7 Gold, 16 Silver and 17 Bronze. 40 Total. #South Korea 13 Gold, 10 Silver and 8 Bronze. 31 Total. #Italy 8 Gold, 10 Silver and 10 Bronze. 28 Total. #Ukraine 7 Gold, 5 Silver and 15 Bronze. 27 Total. #Japan 9 Gold, 6 Silver and 10 Bronze. 25 Total. #Cuba 2 Gold, 11 Silver and 11 Bronze. 24 Total. #Belarus 4 Gold, 5 Silver and 10 Bronze. 19 Total. #Spain 5 Gold, 10 Silver and 3 Bronze. 18 Total. #Canada 3 Gold, 9 Silver and 6 Bronze. 18 Total. #Netherlands 7 Gold, 5 Silver and 4 Bronze. 16 Total. #Brazil 3 Gold, 4 Silver and 8 Bronze. 15 Total. #Kenya 5 Gold, 5 Silver and 4 Bronze. 14 Total #Kazakhstan 2 Gold, 4 Silver and 7 Bronze. 13 Total. #Jamaica 6 Gold, 3 Silver and 2 Bronze. 11 Total. #Poland 3 Gold, 6 Silver and 1 Bronze. 10 Total. #Hungary 3 Gold, 5 Silver and 2 Bronze. 10 Total. #Norway 3 Gold, 5 Silver and 2 Bronze. 10 Total. #New Zealand 3 Gold, 1 Silver and 5 Bronze. 9 Total. #Romania 4 Gold, 1 Silver and 5 Bronze. 8 Total. #Turkey 1 Gold, 4 Silver and 3 Bronze. 8 Total. #Ethiopia 4 Gold, 1 Silver and 2 Bronze. 7 Total. #Denmark 2 Gold, 2 Silver and 3 Bronze. 7 Total. #Azerbaijan 1 Gold, 2 Silver and 4 Bronze. 7 Total. #Czech Republic 3 Gold and 3 Silver. 6 Total. #Slovakia 3 Gold, 2 Silver and 1 Bronze. 6 Total. #Geordia 3 Gold and 3 Silver. 6 Total. #North Korea 2 Gold, 1 Silver and 3 Bronze. 6 Total. #Argentina 2 Gold and 4 Bronze. 6 Total. #Switzerland 2 Gold and 4 Bronze. 6 Total. #Uzbekistan 1 Gold, 2 Silver and 3 Bronze. 6 Total. #Armenia 6 Bronze. 6 Total. #Slovenia 1 Gold, 2 Silver and 2 Bronze. 5 Total. #Bulgaria 1 Gold, 1 Silver and 3 Bronze. 5 Total. #Indonesia 1 Gold, 1 Silver and 3 Bronze. 5 Total. #Sweden 4 Silver and 1 Bronze. 5 Total. #Croatia 2 Silver and 3 Bronze. 5 Total. #Lithuania 2 Silver and 3 Bronze. 5 Total. #Mongolia 2 Gold and 2 Silver. 4 Total. #Thailand 2 Gold and 2 Silver. 4 Total. #Zimbabwe 1 Gold and 3 Silver. 4 Total. #Finland 1 Gold, 1 Silver and 2 Bronze. 4 Total. #Greece 2 Silver and 2 Bronze. 4 Total. #Nigeria 1 Silver and 3 Bronze. 4 Total. #Chinese Taipei (Taiwan) 4 Bronze. 4 Total. #Mexico 2 Gold and 1 Silver. 3 Total. #Latvia 1 Gold, 1 Silver and 1 Bronze. 3 Total. #India 1 Gold and 2 Bronze. 3 Total. #Austria 1 Silver and 2 Bronze. 3 Total. #Ireland 1 Silver and 2 Bronze. 3 Total. #Serbia 1 Silver and 2 Bronze. 3 Total. #Belgium 1 Gold and 1 Silver. 2 Total. #Dominican Republic 1 Gold and 1 Silver. 2 Total. #Estonia 1 Gold and 1 Silver. 2 Total. #Portugal 1 Gold and 1 Silver. 2 Total. #Iran 1 Gold and 1 Bronze. 2 Total. #Trinidad and Tobago. 2 Silver. 2 Total. #Algeria 1 Silver and 1 Bronze. 2 Total. #Bahamas 1 Silver and 1 Bronze. 2 Total. #Colombia 1 Silver and 1 Bronze. 2 Total. #Kyrgyzstan 1 Silver and 1 Bronze. 2 Total. #Morocco 1 Silver and 1 Bronze. 2 Total. #Tajikistan 1 Silver and 1 Bronze. 2 Total. #Bahrain 1 Gold. 1 Total. #Cameroon 1 Gold. 1 Total. #Panama 1 Gold. 1 Total. #Tunisia 1 Gold. 1 Total. #Chile 1 Silver. 1 Total. #Ecuador 1 Silver. 1 Total. #Iceland 1 Silver. 1 Total. #Malaysia 1 Silver. 1 Total. #Singapore 1 Silver. 1 Total. #South Africa 1 Silver. 1 Total. #Sudan 1 Silver. 1 Total. #Viet Nam 1 Silver. 1 Total. #Afganistan 1 Bronze. 1 Total. #Egypt 1 Bronze. 1 Total. #Isreal 1 Bronze. 1 Total. #Mauritius 1 Bronze. 1 Total. #Moldova 1 Bronze. 1 Total. #Togo 1 Bronze. 1 Total. #Venezuela 1 Bronze. 1 Total. olympic_medals_front.jpg|The beijing 2008 olympic medals beijing_torch_relay1.jpg|The torch during the 2008 torch relay Beijing_2008_Olympic_cauldron_lighting_(cropped).JPG|The cauldron in the "birds nest" during the opening ceremony mascotts 2008.jpg|The beijing olympic mascotts. Aren't they cute? :P